ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XIX - Tiger
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XIX |codename = Tiger |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Prototype High-Velocity Suit |armorcolor = Red and Silver Plates with Gold Highlights |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles Flares |composition = Gold-Titanium Plating |capabilities = Hyper-Sonic Speed G-Force Resistance Super Durability High Maneuverability |specialfeats = Velocity System High Impact Chest Plate Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark X, Mark XIII |successor = Mark XXXI - Piston |preceded = Mark XVIII - Cassanova |followed = Mark XX - Python }} The''' Mark XIX''' (Mark 19), also known by its name as "Tiger", is a prototype High-Velocity Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark , sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name "Tiger" because of its ability to reach high-velocity speeds, and has a color scheme which resembles that of a tiger, which its name is derived from. The suit was a prototype of the complete and advanced Mark XL suit. It was built with an emphasis to test initial high-velocity traveling. After the tests were completed and successful, a new and improved version was created with the full technology to go at very high-velocity speed travels, which was later known as the Mark XL. Armor Design The Mark XIX is an extensive redesign of the Mark X. It has heavy flight stabilizers under its feet and on its torso. Designed for exploring maneuverability potential, the Mark XIX was unique in that it could maneuver through the air with little to no speed loss and could perform complex maneuvers at extreme speeds. It is equipped with visible and powerful extra repulsors, attached to the sides of the suit in the abdomen area, that were meant to increase flight speed and power. The suit itself is strengthened to resist high G-forces during combat. Armor Capabilities Speed The Mark XIX is the improved version of the Mark X and has faster flight speed than its predecessor. Compared to the regular Iron Man armors, the Mark XIX can fly much faster and is estimated to be able to reach somewhere in between Mach 3 and Mach 4. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark XIX has Thrusters equipped to its back. Donning System The Mark XIX, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XIX has standard Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark XIX has a standard circular-shaped Unibeam. Missiles This armor has missiles which are located inside the legs, presumably for air-to-ground attack when flying horizontally over a target. Flares This armor contained numerous infrared flares, another feature common with most of its predecessors. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' The armor was created by Tony Stark with the Iron Legion Sometime after the vents of the Avengers. After creating the Mark XIX suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark XIX, he went on to work on creating the next Mark suit, which was the Mark XX, or otherwise known as the "Python". Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XIX along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Chamber, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark XIX was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the "House Party Protocol" issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. 'Arrival with the Iron Legion' When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark XIX followed the armors as they formed a line around the rig to surround the area. It flew beside the Mark XXI and stopped right beside it as the armors formed a circle around the rig. The Mark XXIV followed after, including other armors until they all finished surrounding the area. The armor can be briefly seen hovering in the background, waiting for Tony's commands as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. Tony then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures, disable with extreme prejudice.", and J.A.R.V.I.S. replies to him with "Yes sir!" which echoes throughout all the armors, including the Mark XIX. The armor then targets and attacks the Extremis Soldiers and fights them with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. From that point on, the armor was never seen again. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. The Mark XIX then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. "Clean Slate Protocol" Edit The Mark XIX was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 20 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was the 10th suit to detonate. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game In Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, the Mark XIX is the 5th suit available for purchase in the Striker Missile category. Its Score Multiplier is x3.5. It's the 4th weakest armor in the Striker Missiles category and is the 10th weakest armor in the game. * Score Multiplier: x3.5 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Another high-velocity prototype suit capable of reaching Mach 5+. The TIGER showcases advanced aerodynamics and radically improved thruster jets. While one of the fastest suits in the Stark arsenal, it’s combat capacities are quite limited. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark XIX was named Tiger because of its speed, which is fast just like that of a Tiger's. It is also because of its armor color, which is red and silver, which is quite similar to a Tiger's color scheme. (This is silly however because a real Tiger is orange and white with black stripes, which aren’t present on the Mark XIX). Trivia * The Mark XIX is the third fastest suit known among all of Tony's armors. The second being the Mark XXXI, and the first being the Mark XL. * The Mark XIX is the first suit to be nicknamed after an animal, which is a Tiger. Gallery Photo(42).jpg|The Mark XIX, also known as "Tiger", a prototype High-Velocity Suit. Photo(96).JPG Photo(628).JPG Mark 19.JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XIX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark XIX in Iron Man 3 Tigerpb.png|Mark XIX in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XIX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark XIX in Iron Man 3 king_dhss2_5.jpg 89e7532da90b01a26a9c66de5aeae90b 6961e422gw1emf8h7kn08j20s30iqjt8.jpg 19PCS-LED-The-Avengers-2-Iron-Man-3-Movie-1-5-Scale-Collectible-Helmet-Series-Iron.jpg Mark 19~01.jpg Mark 19 & Mark 24~01.png Mark 19.jpg 49.jpeg 19.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Prototype Flight Armor Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Striker Missile